Bound To You
by yourfictionalmind
Summary: AU where Marley is a guardian angel. Marley was sent to the earth, to guide and save Ryder. Ryder was just a depressed boy who failed at anything. Even he failed at committing suicide. One day she came and help him. They were not supposed to fall for each other, but they did. Ryder/Marley (Ryley)
1. Prologue

**_Guardian Angel: guard·i·an an·gel_**

_A guardian angel is an angel assigned to protect and guide a particular person or group_

* * *

Sirens wailed around her. It was the worst sound she had ever heard. She gulped as she stared at the lifeless body that was laying in front of her. She looked up and tried her hardest to scream for help, but no sound came out of her mouth. It was as if someone had taken her voice away, leaving her standing right there, looking at her shaky hands, covered in blood. She slowly fell to her knees looking at the pained boy in front of her, fighting for his life.

She just hoped she won't fail. She didn't want to fail.

_Again_.

"Fight for me. Please," she whispered helplessly as she watched his eyes fluttered open and close. She stepped aside as she saw some firemen running towards them. She took a last glance at the boy who was laying on the cold, blood covered grey pavement.

"I'll be back" She whispered the words to herself. She felt the pain on her heart as she saw the firemen took him away.

She clutched her hand over her heart. It was her job to keep him safe, but she couldn't do it. She had failed.

Now she knew that Constance was going to make her a fallen angel again. She turned around to see her pure white wings ruffled behind her. The boy she had meant to protect didn't listen to his conscious thoughts. He was truly depressed.

"Marley?"

She cringed, recognizing the voice who called her: Constance's. Slowly, Marley turned around to see her standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her pitch-black hair clashed against her long pure white dress and broken white wings. Constance was the head of all the angels.

Marley gulped as she lowered her head down in shame. "I have failed, _again_."

To Marley's surprise, Constance said, "No Marley. Not this time"

Her head snapped up and stared at Constance with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"Marley asked, hope evidence in her voice.

"You haven't failed. The boy is still alive." Constance's voice rang throughout the sky. Marley sighed in relief."But I want you to help him," Constance continued.

Marley looked at Constance in confusion. "I'm his guardian angel. It is my job to help him, isn't it?"

The head angel nodded. "I want you to guide him. This boy is too depressed." Constance's expression changed to something much more serious.

Marley furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sending you to the earth, Marley," Constance simply informed.

This caused Marley to blink a few times. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes were wide in surprise.

"It's a very rare occasion for this to happen. But it needs to be done to save the boy."

Marley's jaw dropped and her feathers perked up from behind her. "I'm going to the Earth?"

"Yes," Constance said, getting rather impatient.

"Does this mean my wings will disappear?" Marley felt her wings flapping behind her.

"No. You can have them appear or disappear whenever you want."

"Will he be able to see me?"

"Yes… everyone will be able to see you."

"So I'm basically going to help him being happy again?"

"Yes."

Marley nodded, understanding her mission. "How long do I have to stay on earth?"

"As long as it takes Marley," Constance said. "As long as it takes to save **Ryder**"

* * *

**Okay so this is only the prologue and yeah I'm new to this category... So I hope you can go easy on me. Please tell me what you think about this fanfic. And yeah constructive criticism are very welcome.**


	2. The Guardian

**_Everyone was born on earth for a reason. Or in Marley's case, sent._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Marley hugged her knees tightly, she couldn't see anything. All she could see was the darkness, everywhere around her. The room was silent, more like a deadly silent. She could even hear her own breaths.

Suddenly a familiar voice which was belong to Constance rang throughout the dark room, "Marley, now is your time."

"You are going to the earth." She continued.

Marley breathed heavily, "Yes Constance"

"Are you ready?" Constance asked, her voice turned softer. Marley nodded her head slightly.

"Remember, I will always be there when you need me." Constance said, receiving a nod from Marley.

"And one last important thing," Constance said.

"What is that?" Marley asked.

"**You are not allowed to fall in love with him.**" Constance continued, this time her voice changed to something much more serious.

"Do you understand?" Constance asked sternly. Marley nodded her head, "Yes, I do, Constance."

"And now it's time for you to go and save this boy."

And by all of a sudden Marley felt warm, comforted, and somehow safe, as if a shield was protecting her, a shield taking her to the earth.

The next thing she knew was she was no longer in the dark room, in fact it was the complete opposite of it. She saw a really bright light shinning above her, lighting the plain and pale room. She blinked her eyes twice and saw a beautiful boy was lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

She took a few steps toward him.

_This boy is the boy whom I watch everyday from the distance, _Marley thought to herself.

About a few minutes later, Marley found herself stared at the boy's wrist. She saw there were some cuts, some of them looked so fresh.

She looked around and saw nothing in the hospital room, it seemed like no one had visited Ryder.

_What a poor and lonely boy he is, _Marley thought as she stroked Ryder's hair carefully, hoping he wasn't going to awake.

Ryder heard the sound of robotic beeps inside his head. He began to open his eyes slowly. He woke up to look at an unfamiliar white ceiling. Marley took a few steps back. And surely, Ryder wasn't expecting to see a girl standing about two meters away from him. He blinked his eyes twice before he finally asked, "Who are you?" he let his voice say it quietly.

"I'm your guardian." She answered warmly. This answer cause Ryder to furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"What's your name?" Ryder asked, obviously he was more interested in finding out who this girl is than in finding out how he got into a hospital instead of die.

"Marley Rose" she simply said as she pulled out a warming and caring smile.

"Do I exactly know you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I do know you. But you don't know me." She said. "And from now on, I will be your guardian. I will help you and guide you." She explained with a serious expression on her face.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Marley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mean why do you need to help and guide me?"

"Because, it's my job and my job is to protect people. People like you Ryder," she explained "people like you."

"Oh." Was all Ryder said. His eyelids felt so heavy and much larger than usual, and he was falling back asleep again.

When he woke up again, he felt the dizziness in his head and pain everywhere on his body.

"Good morning, Mr. Lynn." A woman in a long white coat spoke with a smile plastered on her face.

"How did I get here?" Ryder asked quietly. The woman pulled out a smile, "Do you remember anything?"

"I was going to kill myself, and I already jumped off the building." Ryder said quietly. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look.

"So, Mr. Lynn it happened that you have broke your ribs and your wrist." the doctor informed.

"When will I get release?" Ryder asked impatiently.

"In two until three weeks."

"Do you know where are my parents? Shouldn't they be here?" he asked. "We have called them and-"

"What did they say?" he rapidly asked, cutting the doctor off.

"They are on a business trip to London." The doctor informed.

"Oh." Ryder nodded in disappointment.

"It's my time to leave, if you need anything, you can just call one of the nurses. And a nurse will give your medicine later." The doctor said, smiling as she walked off leaving the room.

Ryder rested his body onto the uncomfortable hospital bed. He let out a deep sigh came from his mouth. He shutted his eyes as he breathed heavily, processing all the things that had happened in his life.

He heard the sound of the door clicking as it began to swing open. Ryder quickly opened his eyes.

"Hi." Marley greeted warmly. "Hello."

Ryder furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Marley was holding a bouquet of roses in her hand. Marley put the roses carefully on the cabinet beside Ryder's bed.

"Much better." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the edge of Ryder's hospital bed. Ryder stared at Marley oddly.

"What? The room looks too grey and pale. I thought the flowers would make it look better." Marley explained.

"Thanks." Ryder said quietly. "For what?"

He smiled, "You know, for like being here for me when no one else does."

"And for the flowers?"

Ryder chuckled, "Yeah and for the beautiful flowers."

And at that moment she swore it was the first time she saw Ryder smile and chuckle.

**So... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think about this chapter via review. Suggestions and CC are very welcome. **

**Anyways, I really want to thank:**

_**Catnip-WiseGirl007**_

_**adam levine3 (Guest)**_

_**sodaranya dina (Guest)**_

_**TotalGleek16**_

_**iheartart13**_

_**Theatrechiclme**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest**_

_**LiveLaughGlee**_

**Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot to me :) Thanks a lot guys! :D I'll try to update soon, probably next week. So until then, good bye! **


	3. Second Chance

**"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around." **

**- Ed Sheeran (Give Me Love)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

"How am I still alive?"

"Well, Mr. Lynn," the nurse said as she checked some papers on her clipboard. "I suppose you're lucky enough that you have been given a second chance." The nurse began examining the brunette boy and looking at what the machines were reporting.

Ryder frowned slightly. _But I don't want a second chance... _

"Mr. Lynn, please don't look at this as a bad thing," the nurse said, as if she read his mind. You really should feel lucky."

"Yeah, lucky. Lucky for getting another chance to live in this hell hole." Ryder muttered under his breath, hoping the nurse wouldn't hear him. But the nurse did. She looked at Ryder concernly and shook her head, but she didn't say anything.

Once the nurse was done writing everything down on the clipboard she glanced up at the brunette boy quickly, "The doctor will be checking on you later."

"Yeah, thank you." Ryder replied. He was somewhat surprised when the nurse smiled genuinely at him. Then, she took a few steps to the door and left the room.

Doing the best he could, Ryder tried to relax into the uncomfortable scratchy white sheets of the hospital bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryder started to think about how horrible his life was. And by all of a sudden, there was a sound of the lock clicking as the door began to swing open. Ryder's eyes quickly shot open.

"Oh, it's you again." Ryder said.

"It's me again." The brunette girl replied cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Why are you always seem so happy, Marley?"

"Why are you always seem so _unhappy_, Ryder?"

There was a few seconds of silent before Ryder broke it off, "Do you want to know why I always seem to be so unhappy?" Ryder asked, out of the blue. Marley nod her head. "My parents are never around much, I'm only a damper to their perfect and professional career. I don't even think they love me like how normal parents should. I have no friends, the only friends I have are only those fake ones who only try to use me because of my parents' money. I am used to be alone, but deep down I know, the loneliness is totally consuming me." Ryder stopped as, feeling his eyes began to sting. He took a deep breath. Marley just sat beside him and listened carefully to every word he said.

"Weird, stupid, annoying, nothing, useless, idiot, those are the words they keep throwing at me, I'm just a school joke. Sometimes I wonder why God never listens to any of my prayer." Ryder stopped one more time as he breathed heavily.

"Ryder, hear me out, none of the words they say is true. You are amazing and you aren't stupid nor idiot—"

"Of course I'm stupid and idiot, I'm dyslexic." Ryder cut Marley off. Tears starting to fall down from his brown eyes.

"Ryder, that doesn't mean you're stupid. You can't listen to them, maybe they're the idiots. And listen to me, God listens to every prayer of yours, but God knows, you are strong enough to get through all of these." Marley said with a soothing voice.

Ryder didn't say anything for a moment. "I just want to know."

Marley smiled softly. "What do you want to know?"

"I just want to know," Ryder said shakily. His lips were trembling now. "Why am I still alive?"

Marley sighed, the smile disappeared from her face. "Ryder, stop asking that question."

"Why Marley? Why?"

"Because you already knew the answer."

"I'm sorry," Ryder mumbled. "For what?"

"For all of these." He shrugged. "Stop lying to yourself, Ryder." Marley said quietly.

Ryder furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You know you don't actually feel sorry. You know you are disappointed because you failed at trying to kill yourself, but you have to know that I'm here for you, that's all you need to know."

"Stop acting like you know every single thing about me."

"I know you better than you know yourself." She stood up.

Ryder was speechless.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I know I've been lying to myself for so many times, I know that I don't like the idea of getting a second chance."

"But Ryder—" Marley couldn't finish her sentence, because Ryder had already cut her off,

"Can you please leave me alone?" The boy said quietly. "The doctor will be here soon, and I need some rest."

Marley just nodded her head, as she made her way to the door, leaving the room.

Constance was right, it would really be a challenge for Marley at the beginning. And Marley herself, never thought how stubborn Ryder could actually be. It must be really hard for Marley to deal with Ryder's stubbornness.

"Marley," Constance's voice began to ring. "You look so confused, are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't think I am," the angel answered frankly. "Ryder is way too stubborn, I just can't deal with him."

Constance sighed. "Marley, all you need to do is make a connection with him. He needs to trust you."

"I tried to make a connection with him," Marley said, "but he is too stubborn."

"I could say it was a good start," Constance said, nodding. "But I think you went a little bit too far when you said about him lying to himself."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but closed them again. She sighed instead. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay Marley," Constance said. "Now all you need is take it easy, make he trusts you. It might be hard because he never trusted anyone before. And that's your job."

Marley nodded her head slightly, "Thank you Constance."

"You're welcome." Constance replied

**I know it's been a while since the last time I updated...**

**SO what do you think? Yay or nay? I know this chapter is only a filler.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D Feedback, suggestion, and constructive criticism (especially in grammar) are very welcome! **

**Anyway, I also want to thank every single one of you who actually reviewed the first chapter, the reviews are really sweet and nice.**

**So that's it for now, I'll try to update soon! Probably on 27th April, so until then, goodbye :)**


	4. The Truth

**"Do you ever wonder if the birds still sing for you?"**

**– Ed Sheeran ( Autumn Leaves)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy does.**

Once she stepped out of the hospital building, Marley felt the cool autumn breeze hit each part of her body. The thoughts of Ryder and his stubbornness still haunt her mind.

According to Constance, Marley needed to make a relation with the boy, but the angel had no idea how to make that relation. But on the other hand she really wanted to prove Constance the head angel that she could save Ryder.

**"Constance," **Marley whispered quietly through her voice.

"What is it Marley?" the calming voice of the head angel sounded in her ears.

"I need your help." She mumbled.

"What can I help you with?" She asked softly.

"How do I make a relation with Ryder?" The blue eyed angel asked through gritted teeth. The head angel remained silent. "Is there anything you can do to help me?" Marley pleaded.

"I'm afraid no Marley, there is nothing I can do about that," she said. "It's your job as his guardian angel to find out how to make that relation."

Marley shook her head in desperation as she inhaled heavily.

"Just remember this Marley, **the truth will set you free.**" That was the last thing Constance said.

_What was that supposed to mean?, _Marley thought to herself._ What kind of truth?_

The question kept echoing on Marley's mind. It took her 30 minutes of thinking before she finally realised what Constance was trying to say.

"That truth." she whispered quietly to herself.

When the nurse started to exit the room, Marley took the chance. She walked into the room. She turned her head and found Ryder's eyes were planted on hers. Marley felt her heart hammer against her chest as Ryder kept staring at her with his hazel eyes.

After a while, Ryder sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound rude but failing miserably. Marley sighed. "I came here to apologize." She said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"Umm—you know, for the things I said earlier today," she said. "I've said too much and I kind of crossed the line by saying that you lie to yourself. I'm truly sorry Ryder."

Ryder shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have threw my tantrums at you, or shouted at you. I'm sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head, looking a little bit nervous. "When you left, I started to think about what you said. And you were right, Marley. All this time, I've been lying to myself.

"I didn't even know that until you told me, Marley. I don't know how you know that, and I honestly don't know how you know me better than my own self." he exclaimed.

"Well, I can relate to that. I know how it feels like when you lie to yourself."

Ryder's eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles formed on his forehead, "Wh- what do you mean?" he asked. "Have you... tried before too?"

She gulped and nodded her head slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I did."

"How did you cope?"

She sighed, "It's a long story, Ryder."

"I've got some time."

"You don't want to hear my story." She said, her eyes darkened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"Does everything get easier after that?" he asked as he looked down at the floor. Marley inhaled sharply, she really did want to help Ryder, but she didn't think lying to him was a great idea. Because it never got easier for her. Nothing did after her first attempt.

Marley just shrugged, yet again. "But I promise things will get easier for you." She said, giving him a hope to survive.

"I will help you go through this, I will always stay by your side." She said, making Ryder stare at her ocean blue eyes. "Thanks Marley." He said as he tried to reach her hands but she quickly moved them. Ryder's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You really aren't going to tell me your story, aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"Well fine by me." He gave up.

**Oh God, I'm sorry for not updating for almost 3 months . and this chapter is rather short. I feel really bad now. I have been very busy with school and some other stuffs, I also was busy with my other fanfics and don't forget to mention the massive writer's block. I don't know if you are actually still interested in this story, I'm truly story... AND for the guest who asked if I'm going to continue this story or not, the answer is yes I'm going to continue this story, I was just very very busy... And now I will put my focus back on this story :)**

**And I really want to thank every single one of you who follows/favs/reviews my story, it really means a lot to me. And please keep sending me more reviews, because it motivates me. Your reviews always make me smile :) and please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**I will try to update soon, and if you have any question/suggestion you can PM me or ask me on tumblr, my tumblr is: .com**

**Thanks! :]**


End file.
